The Phantom of the Opera
The Phantom of the Opera is a standalone map created by Sniperteam82308. It is based off of the 2004 movie version of The Phantom of the Opera. It stars Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Madame Giry. While the first three characters are chosen at random, the fourth player will always be Madame Giry and if there is no fourth player then Madame Giry will not be available. Most of the map's backstory, and the characters backstories are told through Madame Giry's quotes. Backstory In this wayward version of the classic play/musical/movie, The Phantom becomes enraged after hearing of Christine and Raoul's engagement. He secludes himself further unlike in the movie and remains in the cellars under the Opera House and catacombs surronding it. The Phantom's only contact who was sworn to silence under the threat of her life and that of the Opera House is Madame Giry, who brings him many books of magic. The Phantom's love for illusions and magic tricks becomes a love for dark magic. Eventually he creates a plan using his new "magic tricks". The Phantom realizes he cannot win Christine over Raoul so he decides he must kill Raoul in order to force Christine to love him. He expanded his home from beneath the Opera House during the following months so it extended to the city of Paris's morgue. He used his dark magic to resurect the recently deceased into zombies, which he then hides in the Catacombs. After a few more months The Phantom is finally ready to enact his plan. Christine has since been happily married to him, and thanks to The Phantom's help she is now a city famous opera singer who is preparing to go on a world tour opera. However she is going back to her roots in one final production at the Paris Opera House where she first met the Phantom. The opera house is packed as people want to see Christine's final performance in Paris for some time. The Phantom realizes it is his time to act and unleashes his zombie horde onto the house. When the horde begins their siege of the house, Christine is giving a small speech about not ever forgetting those who helped her get this far. The Phantom then comes out onto Box 5 and declares his revenge on Raoul and all in the house. Everyone tries to rush out, but they find the doors blocked by the Phantom's magic. With everyone defensless he calls the Zombies back above ground. They tear through the floor of the opera house and kill all of the defensless people who came to watch the play. Raoul runs up to Christine to protect her and they retreat backstage to the dressing rooms where they meet up with Meg and Madame Giry, who apologizes much to Christine's confusion and Meg announces everyone else that was to be a part of the opera is now dead while Raoul annoucnes as is the audience. The Phantom offers Meg, Madame Giry, and Christine the chance to live if Christine goes down to the Catacombs. Christine angrily declines and The Phantom, with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice, announces that the four of them shall now die. Radios Main Article: The Phantom of the Opera "Radios" Unlike most maps, this map does not have radios revealing the backstory. Instead it has objects that only Madame Giry can activate. When holding the action button over one of these objecst Madame Giry shall relate some of the backstory of the map or characters through a quote. Objects include broken mirrors, books, old toys, and other things. The reason only Madame Giry can activate and say these quotes is because she is the only one who truly knows of all of this, as she took Eric in as a boy. Boss Main Article: Phantom The Phantom is the boss of this map and the one who orchestrated the outbreak. He has lived under the Opera house since he built his house there. In his efforts to win Christine and once realizeing he cannot as long as Raoul lives, he created the zombie menace. When Christine, who was under the threat of death, still refuses to love him he loses it completely and decides to kill them all. He is also the announcer of the map. His health is similar to George A. Romero, however he only appears in the secret passageways he built around the Opera House and in the actual Opera House at certain times. He is slow but powerful and his weapon is a cutlass sword, meaning with that power he also has quite a range to hit during a swipe. He has two moves, one is an insta kill move which is jab. While being an insta kill move it takes him some time to charge this move giving you plenty to get out of the way. He also has slice which takes 2 hits but gives him less range and power, this also means though that he will be able to do this move more often. Enemies The main enemy of this map is your avergae zombie. Some are dressed in more casual clothes while others are dressed in more dressy clothes. Those more dressed up are more recently deceased as they were the audience to be at Christine's final performance in Paris before extending her stardom worldwide. As they more more recently deceased they are more durable and stronger. Those dressed in more casual clothes are ones that The Phantom stole from the Paris morgue. As they have been dead longer they will be weaker and less durable, however they will use better tactics. There is now an obvious difference between male and female zombies due to the clothing of the 1800's. Children zombies also make an appearence. There will be no casualy clothed children as all that died were in attendence to the opera. Children will however be as weak as the casual zombies. But children will be harder to see and will climb under barriers normally unaccessable to get the player. Traps A few old traps, such as the fire pit and Electroshock barriers, return however a new one is also introduced. The new trap is the chandelier. Once a button on the stage is pressed, it shall come crashing down, killing any zombies it touches while downing players, it will also fling them across the room which can be helpful at times. It takes a far longer time to recharge this trap as it will slowly lift itself back up.